Games
by Lil' Black Angel
Summary: Sequel to Practice It is a delicate balance that Lloyd and Genis juggle between trying to save the world and keeping their new relationship a secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Games"

By: Lil' Black Angel

Pairing: Lloyd x Genis

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: It is a delicate balance that Lloyd and Genis juggle between trying to save the world and keeping their new relationship a secret.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warnings: This is a direct sequel to "Practice" you may want to read that first. But if you don't want to then just note that in this story Lloyd and Genis have just started a romantic relationship. This story is yaoi, that is male/male relationship. May contain game spoilers.

* * *

From the journal of Genis Sage… 

One week, it has been exactly one week to the day since Lloyd and myself decided to take our relationship to the next level. It's kind of funny because I thought after that night on the beach things between us would be different. I thought he would treat me differently or perhaps things would be weird between us but the truth is nothing has changed at all. He still acts the same toward me; he even hits me on the back of the head every now and again when he is mad at me. I wish that was one thing that would at least change. We have not kissed since that night either. Sometimes I wonder if I dreamed it, if I imagined everything or if it was all a hallucination. But I know that's not true because of how he looks at me when he thinks no one is paying attention. It's the same way he used to look at Colette. I catch him looking at me with that intense gaze with his soft brown eyes and my knees turn to jelly. I sound like some lovesick schoolgirl but I can't help it, he does that to me. He makes me believe that the impossible is possible like I could do anything if I believe it. That sounds so unlike me, but I guess that's just Lloyd rubbing off on me. I think he does that to everyone he meets; he changes them for the better. Maybe he is too stupid to notice the bad things out there or maybe he doesn't care, the only thing I know is when Lloyd sets his mind to something he does it. He will even change the world to accomplish his goals. He will change the world. He is going to unit the two worlds and end the sacrificial system that has been in place for too long. I don't know how he is going to do it but I know that he will.

Our love is a secret. That is the way that he wants it. I hate secrets, I have had to keep too many of them in my short lifetime but I understand why he wants to keep it between us. I don't think that the others would understand. Raine would probably flip out. I don't think I would survive the spanking that she would give me. It would probably break Colette's heart if she found out. She has always liked Lloyd. As for the others, I really don't know how they would react. Zelos is ok with it, he even promised to keep our secret. But sometimes he whispers things to Lloyd when it is just the three of us and whatever he says to him it makes him blush as red as his shirt. I wonder what he is telling him? Lloyd won't tell me anything and Zelos just smiles when I ask him. Not a normal smile either but that perverted one that crosses his face whenever he sees a pretty girl. It worries me when he does that, I don't know why, it just does.

It was a few days ago when he came to me to talk about our newly evolved relationship. We were resting at a House of Salvation after a particularly grueling day in the field. It seemed like every monster was out that day. I don't think that we have even fought so many monsters in a single day. So we took an extra day to rest, it was a good idea because I had an opportunity to talk to Lloyd.

I remember that conversation very well…

"_Genis want to go for a walk?" Lloyd asked. _

_The white haired boy looked up from his book and smiled. "Sure Lloyd," he replied. _

_The two boys left the haven for travelers to walk around in private. It was a beautiful sunny day, a perfect time to go for a walk. The brunette walked ahead of his friend deep in thought. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. _

"_Genis, I've been thinking…" he started. _

"_That's dangerous, did you hurt yourself," he replied. He did not mean for it to sound as harsh as it had come out, after all it was a natural response to pick on Lloyd just like he did with him. _

_Lloyd frowned at him. "I'm serious Genis this is important," he scorned._

_The younger boy looked down at the ground in shame, "Sorry." _

_Lloyd smiled softly at his friend to show that he was not really that angry with him. "It's alright but like I was trying to say, I've been thinking about us." _

_Genis swallowed a lump in his throat he wondered if Lloyd had changed his mind about them. It was still a new relationship and there were many doubts that swarmed in his head about it, perhaps Lloyd had his own. _

"_How do you think the others will react if we tell them about us? I mean I know that Zelos knows and he has been pretty good about it but what about Raine, Colette, Sheena, or any of them for that matter." Lloyd walked over to a nearby tree and sat down at the base leaning again its truck. He beckoned his friend to join him, and Genis sat down next to the swordsman. "I don't know if the others will be ok with it. I think Raine would try and cascade me." _

"_Cascade?" he asked confused by Lloyd's choice of words. "Oh you mean castrate," Genis said figuring out what he meant. _

"_That too," Lloyd replied not noticing the mistake he made. _

"_And I think that Colette would be really hurt by it, I don't want to do that to her," he continued melancholy. _

_Genis picked at the grass at his feet. He feared where this conversation was heading. "Lloyd please…" he begged. Their relationship just started he did not want it to end so soon, but Lloyd interrupted him when he placed a finger over his lips silencing him. _

"_I think we should keep it secret for now," he said. He removed his hand from Genis and placed it back in his lap. "Just for the time being. Just until we save the world." He smiled at his friend, "Besides it could be fun like an adventure." _

_Genis rolled his eyes, Lloyd had made another decision for him without asking what he thought but in this case it probably would be for the best, his sister would probably go ballistic on both of them if she discovered the truth. He shook his head as he thought about his friend's last words. "Another adventure Lloyd? Isn't fighting Cruxis and trying to save the two worlds enough adventure for you?" _

Lloyd flashed him his trademark cheesy grin as his answer. Genis rolled his eyes, he knew that he would never change, there was no such thing as too much adventure for Lloyd. It bothered Genis that he would have to keep another secret but there was nothing he could do about it. Lloyd stood up and offered his hand to his small friend. They walked back to the House of Salvation with Lloyd in the lead. Genis walked a few steps behind him, he wondered if anything will ever really change between them.

He looked up as a knock drew him away from writing in his journal.

"Genis," Lloyd called softly from the other side of the door, "Dinner is ready are you coming down?"

The said boy smiled, he loved hearing his voice. "Sure Lloyd just give me a minute." Genis closed his journal and hid it amongst his belongings. He opened the door to see Lloyd standing on the other side with his trademark goofy smile splattered across his face. Genis blushed as he looked up at his friend.

"What cha doing?" the swordsman asked.

"Nothing," he said as his small blush grew larger tipping Lloyd off that he was lying. The older boy smiled wider as he entered the room and pushed Genis further inside. He shut the door as he loomed over the half elf.

"Tell the truth, what were you doing in here?" he asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Genis backed up away from the curious boy until his knees came in contract with the side of the bed making him fall back on it. He sat up on his knees to look up defiantly at Lloyd. His smile widen as he looked down at Genis. The mage's cheeks were slightly puffed out, his hands on his hips as he looked him in the eye. He was too cute Lloyd thought to himself. He bent his head down so that he was only a few inches from the half elf. He mimicked Genis' expression and body language perfectly. They could not hold their composure for too long. They both busted out laughing at the same time.

Lloyd gained his composure first. He sat on the bed next to Genis, "So come on tell me already?"

Genis sat back on his legs. He was no longer feeling depressed. "I was thinking about the other day when you said that you wanted to keep our relationship a secret. About how it would be an adventure but honestly I don't think anything between us has changed."

Lloyd rubbed his back to comfort him. "Was it suppose too?" he wondered out loud.

Genis looked at him shocked, "What do you mean? We kissed on the beach last week and then we decided to be more then friends."

"Oh," Lloyd said with a sly smile.

"Oh, is that all you can say Lloyd!" he ranted.

Lloyd wrapped an arm around Genis' neck and pulled him close so he could kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry Genis. I promise from now on to be a more attentive boyfriend."

The younger boy blushed brightly, this relationship was so new to him, and he was not sure what to do. Perhaps Lloyd was right and nothing was supposed to change between them. It was just a natural progression between the two. That's why Lloyd treats him the same; nothing between them had really changed, their relationship just grew. Genis tilted his head to the side his lips lightly brushed against Lloyd's in a sweet kiss. Genis noticed a small hint of a blush was visible on Lloyd's cheeks when he pulled away.

"We should probably go downstairs now before the others start to worry," the brunette whispered.

Genis sat on the bed pouting, he could not help himself; he wanted to spend more time with Lloyd alone. He let go of Genis and walked to stand in the doorway.

He looked back at the half elf and said, "Do you think you can sneak out tonight? We could go for a walk or hang out somewhere."

Genis perked up, "Yeah, I think I can get pass Raine tonight."

He held out him hand for Genis to come, the boy took Lloyd's hand and together they walked downstairs. Lloyd was careful to let go of Genis' hand before they came into their friends' view as to not raise any suspicion amongst them. Lloyd rushed over to sit at his usual spot next to Colette. His mouth watered at the sight of all the good food that lay before them. He reached out to grab a chicken leg but his hand was smacked away by the professor.

"Lloyd Irving you will wait until everyone is ready to eat," she scorned him.

"But I got Genis," he pouted. He turned to see that the white haired boy was still standing at the foot of the stairs. The said boy noticed that everyone was staring at him, so he quickly walked over to sit next to his sister. He held his head down in embarrassment as the others when about eating their dinner. Raine noticed that her brother was not eating. She gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature, but he did not have one.

"Genis are you feeling alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

He looked up at her with his large blue eyes but turned away from her in a hurry. He reached across the table and grabbed a roll. He took a small bite out of it hoping that it would please her and keep her from going into her overprotective sister mode.

"Do you want me to fix your plate?" she asked him with the same tone of voice as earlier.

He nodded his head in response, taking another small bite. He looked over the table and noticed that Lloyd was talking to Colette happily. Colette was shyly flirting with Lloyd and he seemed totally oblivious to the situation. They made a cute couple, he noted. They were the ones that were supposed to get together, not him and Lloyd. If Lloyd were dating Colette he would bet that he would not ask her to keep it a secret from the group. He suddenly felt angry and depressed at the same time. He did not want to eat anymore. He pushed his plate that Raine had just sat in front of him away.

"Genis you need to eat," she insisted.

He sighed heavily, he did not want her to probe into the situation and start to ask him why he was not eating. He could never lie to her. It was not because he never tried to lie to her but it was just that he always got caught. She knew whenever he lied to her and then he would get into worst trouble then what he was already in. He idly wondered how she could always tell. He knew that he had to make her happy if he was going to keep her from asking questions. He picked up his fork and took a bite out of his mashed potatoes then another. Seeing that he brother was eating, she ran her hand through his white hair to comfort him before she when to eat her own dinner. The rest of the meal was quite and uneventful for the siblings.

Lloyd walked outside after dinner while most of the group retired to their rooms for the evening. While Raine was talking to one of the priest about the relics they had enshrined, Genis took the opportunity to sneak out to meet Lloyd. He found him leaning against the fencepost furthest from the door. He walked over to swordsman and hugged him from behind.

"Genis," Lloyd whispered huskily as he turned around to return the hug. Cautiously the brunette scanned the area, just incase someone was out getting some fresh air. He pulled away from the small mage, as he did he took Genis' hand in his own and began to walk away from the House of Salvation.

"What about monsters?" Genis asked nervously.

Lloyd turned around and smiled at his friend. "I'll protect you," he replied with all sincerity.

Genis blushed lightly and allowed his friend to take him wherever he wanted to go. The moon shined brightly in the night sky, lighting the two boys' way as they walked along the countryside. There were no clouds to hide the stars as they played in the heavens above. Lloyd stopped when they reached the top of a nearby hill. He looked at their surrounding to make sure that no one or thing was around. When he deemed that it was safe, he sat down in the soft grass.

"I love looking at the stars, don't you?" he asked.

"I guess," Genis replied not really interested in them.

Lloyd sighed as he turned to look at his white haired friend. He noticed that Genis was shivering. He patted the area between his legs for him to sit. Genis took the invitation and cuddle up to his boyfriend. The swordsman wrapped his arms around him to help keep him warm. He smiled as he noticed that the smaller boy fit perfectly in his arms.

"Do you know why I like looking at the stars?" he whispered in the younger boy's ear. Genis shivered in excitement feeling Lloyd's breathe on the back of his neck.

"No," he replied shyly.

Lloyd tightened his grip on the mage as he buried his nose in his white locks of hair. "It's because of this memory I have. I remember being young and someone, this man is pointing out the constellations to me. I think it was my dad. It's one of the few memories that I have of him. I can't remember his face or anything but I can remember being safe."

Genis was touched that Lloyd would share such a personal memory with him. He leaned further back into Lloyd enjoying his warmth. "Do you remember any of constellations he showed you?" Genis asked.

"Just one the Big Dipper. I wish that we were back on Sylvarant I could point it out to you," he replied.

Genis snorted, he had a sarcastic remark in mind that he could have said but chose not to said it, instead he took one of Lloyd's hands and kissed the palm. "I wonder what the names of the constellations are called here on Tethe'alla?"

"I don't know Genis but shouldn't you? I mean Raine hasn't let you slide on your studies, has she?" Lloyd asked.

Genis turned his head to the side in embarrassment, "I have been slacking recently," he confessed.

Lloyd was surprised by Genis' admission. "I hope my bad habits haven't rubbed off on you," he teased.

Genis pulled away from Lloyd to turn around and look at him, with his cheeks puffed out he replied, "No way, it's just that, I well… I have been distracted lately."

Lloyd moved to sit up on his knees to tower over Genis, "With what?" he asked cockily.

Genis turned away blushing again, "You, us, everything else. It's not easy trying to save the world."

Lloyd reached out and brushed a few strains of stray hair behind his ear. Genis looked up at him, "Lloyd?" he whispered.

"I know but we have to try. Whenever you feel weak just remember I'll be here to hold you up, I mean that's what you do for me," he finished with a smile.

Genis pulled further away from him, as if he was stung, "What do you mean? When are you ever weak?"

"We all have our moments of weakness. I just know that when I tumble and fall I have my friends to help me up again. I know that you have my back, just like I have yours."

"Oh," was all he could come up with as a response.

"Right?" Lloyd question.

"Right," Genis enthusiastically replied, happy that Lloyd the strongest person that he knew counted on him like that.

Lloyd leaned forward and kissed Genis on the lips sweetly. He held it only for a few moments; it was too short for either boy to be truly satisfied. "It's starting to get really cold we should head back before we freeze," he sadly said.

He stood up and held out his hand for Genis to take. He did and Lloyd pulled him up and into a hug. He wrapped his arm around the shorter boy to help keep him warm as they walked back to the House of Salvation. When they arrived Lloyd peeked inside and noticed that no one was downstairs. He signaled to Genis that it was ok for them to continue inside. Lloyd walked Genis to his room before they parted ways for the night. As Genis entered his room he noticed that Raine was still up.

"Where have you been?" she asked him never looking up from her book.

"I went out to get some fresh air," he replied.

"By yourself? Why didn't you tell me before you left?" she continued with her questions.

"Um…" Genis tried to think of an excuse but knew that if he lied she would instantly know but maybe he could bend the truth.

"I tried to tell you but you were busy talking to that priest and besides I wasn't alone Lloyd was with me," he said hoping that she would buy it. It was not really a lie after all.

"Oh, I see. You have been spending a lot of time with Lloyd lately," she off handedly remarked.

"Well he is my best friend," he said as he changed into his pajamas.

"Hm…" she replied deep in thought.

Genis did not want her to think too hard about the situation because she just might figure it out. "So what did that priest tell you?" he asked hoping to change her train of thought. Her eyes lit up as she began to tell him all about the ancient artifacts that was enshrined in the chapel. He sighed as he settled into his bed. He knew that he was in for a long night. _'Mission accomplished,'_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

TBC…

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

By: Lil' Black Angel aka Double

December 31, 2006- December 31, 2009

Pairing: Lloyd x Genis

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: It is a delicate balance that Lloyd and Genis juggle between trying to save the world and keeping their new relationship a secret.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warning: Shounen-ai, game spoilers, ending spoilers.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

From the journal of Genis Sage…

'_It's been awhile hasn't it? It isn't entirely my fault. There has been a lot of thing going on with trying to save the world and I haven't had the time to write everything down. I never would have thought that when Lloyd and I left the village after Marble had died that we would discover so many things together about the world and each other. I wondered if we would have stayed in that small village would we have continued to be ignorant of the things around us._

_Although I believe that even if I never when to the human ranch and started that hold chain of events, we probably would have went after Colette anyway. Lloyd would have worried about her too much not to, besides I would have missed Raine… eventually.' _

'_This might be the only time that I have left to write down the things that I want to or rather the things that I need to. Our adventure is coming to a close and I haven't written down half of the things that I should have. I should have detailed accounts of ever battle, wonderful insights into the people that we meet and witty comments about everything else but I don't. I wonder in the future if someone will find this and read it.'_ Genis shook his head to dispel the blush that threaten cover his whole face. _'I hope not,'_ he continued.

'_Tomorrow is the final battle. All we have to do now is go forth into his fortress and defeat him and by him I mean Mithos. Nothing is ever what it seems is it? My friend Mithos wasn't. Funny I still think of him as my friend and not my enemy. He was the only half elf friend that I ever had and probably the only one that I ever will have. I feel like he understood me on a level that no one else will and I miss that. He understands the hatred that people feel toward you for simply being there, he knows what it's like to have a sister you would be willing to do anything for. We're so much alike and yet we fight on different sides. The only thing Mithos wants is to free the world of such prejudice and save his sister. It is really wrong? Only his methods. How do I explain what's he has done? How do I justify it? What he wants isn't wrong. It's what I want or would desire in his place. I only hope that when this is over, no one will know the truth. People will still speak of him as the hero who ended the great war all those years ago. Even after he's done some many unforgiveable things, I still want that for him. I still believe that he is not truly evil. Anyone who loves his sister that much can't be.' _

With a sigh Genis closed his journal and hugged it closely to himself. He did not look forward to tomorrow. Desiring to think about other more pleasant things, he closed his eyes to think about something to distract himself with, but what? A sly smile crossed his face as an image of a brown-headed boy wearing red entered his mind. "Lloyd," he whispered to his self. "I wonder what he is into."

He hid his journal in his belongings and when outside of the small room that he would be sharing with his sister. He was happy that they did not have to camp out tonight but he wished that he could share a room with Lloyd. No that honor belonged to Zelos. Although he was absolute sure that the red headed man would switch with him even knowing he probably would not survive the night. He feared that Raine's temper would get the best of her after the fifth or so hunny. Not that he would blame her.

He walked down the hallway toward Lloyd's room when he overheard his voice. The mage looked over the banister at the group below. Lloyd was sitting with Colette, Sheena, and Raine in the lobby. The chosen and the would be assassin seemed to be amused by whatever story the brunet was telling them, Raine on the other hand had no expression on her face that would portray her thoughts on the matter, either way. She simply sat quietly sipping her tea. The white haired half elf slid down to squat, he grabbed either side of the railing for support as he poked his head half way though the bars to get a better look.

'_How can they be so calm?'_ he wondered as he continued his observation.

His blue eyes turned green with jealously as he watch Colette wrap her arm around Lloyd's. He did not even protest he acted as if he was really enjoying it with the way that he smiled at her. Genis pouted as he looked at Lloyd's goofy grin. But what was he going to do about it? It's not like he could walk down there and tell her that Lloyd was his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes at that thought. He continued to watch the group below him. He tried his best to listen in but he could not hear them very well because of the other guests in the room. But from what he could tell Lloyd was telling about one of their adventures before Colette became the chosen. Details were murky and he could not tell which story it was but at least it was about them. On a subconscious level he was glad that Lloyd was talking about him around the others, it meant that he was thinking about him. A light shape of pink tinted his cheeks at that thought.

"He's quite the lady's man hn?" Zelos said from his position next to the mage.

With a surprised gasps Genis fell back on his bottom. "What? When did you get here?" he asked the red head.

He smirked down at him. "For a few minutes, if you hadn't been drooling over your boyfriend you might have noticed," he said sarcastically. He could not help himself when it came to teasing the younger boy it was so easy to get a reaction.

His small face turned red as he stood up to face Zelos. He stood on the tips of his toes to try and get eye level with the other chosen. Zelos knew this and stood up straighter to annoy Genis.

"And what did you mean that he's a lady's man?" he asked anyway. His voice was higher than normal but he did not care he just wanted an answer.

Zelos patted his head. "Easy little man, I just mean that girls find him attractive."

Looking at the ground underneath him he came back with a lame, "Yeah but…"

"Don't worry, his too dense to notice," the chosen replied in a comforting tone. Over the journey he actually came to like the brat. Waiting for a _'Your right Zelos' _he watched the boy with a smug smile.

Never looking up he replied, "I guess."

Snorting at the other's response he said, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," the white haired youth pouted.

"If you say so," Zelos shrugged and turned to walk away.

He reached for the other but pulled his hand back when he realized what he did. He turned to look at the others below him. "I mean it's nothing bad." He sat down on the ground staring at his friends below; once again he became lost in his own thoughts.

He raised one elegant eyebrow at the mage amused. "Well if that's the case, I have to go. I don't want to be late for my date." He turned to walk away but Genis reached out and grabbed his pant's leg. "Yes?"

Genius blushed from ear to ear, he could not believe that he was about to ask Zelos advice about relationships. "How do I get Lloyd to…you know?"

The older man leered down at him. Genius instinctively backed away from him. There was just something very creepy about that smirk on his face. "Aren't you too young? But then again I was your age so I guess I could…"

The mage looked at him in confusion. "How am I too young to spend time with Lloyd?"

"Oh, yeah that never mind," he said scratching the back of his head. The chosen leaned against the railing resting his head on one hand in deep thought. "Just corner him. With someone as thickhead as Lloyd you should just push him down on the ground, or down the stairs or something, then jump on him and demand that he lo…I mean spend time with you," he replied, saying the last part sheepishly.

The white haired boy narrowed his eyes at him. "You're such a big help," he replied deadpan. Sarcasm radiated off of him like warmth from the sun.

Oblivious to the boy he patted his head. "I know. You and Lloyd are luck that you have me around. Anyway I'll see you in the morning. I doubt I'll be back tonight," he informed him knowingly.

Genius cocked his head to the side not understanding the meaning behind Zelos' words, "Why would I want to know that?" Shaking his head he turned back to continue his 'Lloyd watching' as he dubbed it. It could be a pleasant activity if it was not for Colette constantly touching his arm or Sheena sitting a little too close for his liking. Getting up he stretched his limps. With only a slight pout on his lips he patted down the stairs. He wanted to sit in between his boyfriend and one of the girls but when Raine saw him, she motion with her finger for him to come over to her.

"Genis have you read the notes I gave you on the monsters that we have encountered in this area?" she asked.

"Um yes?" he lied. It was not very effective. It never is when you say it like a question. Maybe if he replied with more confident she might have believed him, than again maybe not.

She looked at him and he instantly faulted. "I mean no, but I was going too," he tried to defend himself.

She handed him some papers that was sitting on the end table next to her. "Add this to your reading list."

"But…"

"If you want to be a great mage you have to know how the spells that you use affect the enemy. Blindly casting spells will only end up hurting you," she lectured in her usually manner.

"Of course, you're right Raine," he sighed. However he was only depressed for a brief moment because in that moment he formulated an ingenious plan. He turned to Lloyd who had stopped talking with the girls when Genis entered the lobby area. They locked eyes for only a moment before quickly facing away from each other. The white haired boy wondered if anyone noticed the awkwardness between them. Gathering all the courage that he had Genius took a deep breathe and asked, "Do you want to help me Lloyd?"

"Help you?" he asked turning his head to the side like a lost puppy.

"I mean you should learn this stuff too," he said defensively crossing his arms across his chest.

"But Genis, I don't have to worry about casting spells," he weakly argued. How did he get involved in this anyway? He wondered to himself. The other boy knew that he hated to study, so why would he ask him?

"Please Lloyd," he begged. His blue eyes were wide open as a cute pout crossed his lips. "Besides it might be helpful to know what monsters don't get hurt by physical attacks!"

Knowing when he was defended he threw his hands up in the air and with an overly loud voice he announced, "Alright but only for a little while."

They walked up the stairs to Lloyd's room. When they entered it the mage locked the door behind them. Leaning on it heavily he looked at Lloyd with half lidded eyes. He was not sure what to do from here. Zelos' words crept into his mind, the whispering words of a red tailed devil. Licking his lips he stepped forward into the room, never looking at Lloyd. Bored with the whole ordeal, he made a move to leave but Genis blocked his path. Finally he looked up at his boyfriend. Brown eyes meet blue and for a moment the world stopped. Time froze in awe and jealously of the bond between them. But it was only for a moment. Genis and time moved forward as he placed his hands on the other's chest and pushed him further into the room. Laughing it off, he rubbed his hands over the area that the other touched; his skin still tingling. He did not understand his actions.

"Genis?" he questioned, hoping that the simply saying his name would answer everything.

What was he doing? He must be out of his mind if he was following Zelos' advice. The white haired mage took a step back, pausing to gather up his nerve. Taking a deep breathe he let out a strange war cry as he leaped into the air to tackling Lloyd, forcing him back onto the bed.

Was the world finally going mad? Had the stressed finally pushed his friend over the edge? He started to push the other boy away but stopped when he noticed the position they were in. Genis was straddling his waist with his knees were tightly pressed into his ribcage and his small hands rested on either side of his face. Both had identical expressions of shock however, the magic of the moment was lost when Genis started to giggle.

Lloyd smiled up at him as he innocently asked, "Ok so what now?"

This stopped the giggling fit immediately. Once again he had Lloyd where he wanted him but did not have any answers. He buried his head in the other's chest enjoying the warmth from his body. "Let's just stay like this for awhile ok?"

While Lloyd was not the brightest student in class he did understand one thing very well and that was his best friend. He wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly. For a moment, just a moment they can forget everything around them and just be themselves.

"Nothing gold…" [1] Genis whispered. Melancholy thoughts clouded his mind. Sometimes being smart can be a curse because deep down he knew that nothing will ever be the same again after tomorrow. Their journey would be over, whatever that meant or whatever that would bring.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it Lloyd, just don't move," he begged as he tighten his grip on his friend.

Lloyd returned that small gesture. "Ok," he agreed. It was nice but he was worried. This was not like him. "Genis?" he questioned.

"Yes Lloyd," he murmured, his voice obscured by his face being buried in Lloyd's chest.

"Tomorrow, I want you to be by my side. I know it's selfish of me but I need you there in the final battle." It was a request that he had to ask. He was so use to having him by his side that he wasn't sure if he could fight properly without him. Besides if he was by his side it would be easier to keep him safe.

'_Is it my turn to choose now? Why do I have to do this? I don't want to do this.'_

When he did not response he grew nervous, maybe it was the wrong thing to have asked. "Genis?"

It was hard but there was only one real choice. "Ok, after all someone has to protect you," he finally replied, a small hint of the old sarcasm back in his voice.

"I'm glad it's you," he whispered rubbing his nose against the other's hair. Genis tiled his head upward to capture Lloyd's lips in a chaste kiss. He when to pull away but the brunet grabbed the back of his head to stop him. The mage gave out a muffled little cry before he settled back into the kiss. Rolling them over so that Lloyd was on top, he broke the kiss to look at his boyfriend. He rested his forehead against the other's in a loving gesture. The swordsman's hand slow rubbed up and down Genis' side. Touching, feeling the pale flesh with a rough hand, calloused from many hours of practice. The mage stiffed a giggle; although his hand was coarse it still tickled.

He squirmed under the other boy but was able to gather his wits long enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly and stopped his actions. Lloyd got up from the bed and move over to the window. The night was pure black. There was no moon or stars to light the ominous sky. He continued to stare out into the inky darkness, the weight of the worlds weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was just now starting to feel that burden. "Do you think we can beat him?" he asked breaking the silence of the room.

Genis smiled a little. "Do you really have to ask?"

He turned to face the other boy smiling again. "I just need to hear it from you."

Genis nodded but did not voice his answer. Even he wasn't sure they could.

He sighed heavily and walked over to his best friend. "Raine is probably starting to worry."

"I haven't been gone that long," he argued. "I want to stay with you!" he continued. He was not a little kid. Lloyd did not have to tell him when his curfew was up.

Moving suddenly the swordsman pulled him into a tight hug. "I need you at your best tomorrow," he explained.

Blue eyes peeped up from a red coved chest, Genis murmured something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said good night Lloyd," he repeated. Pushing himself on his tiptoes he placed a kiss on the other lips.

"Night," he replied. He watched as the other walked out of his room. As Genis shut the door he asked, "Did I do the right thing?" to no one in particular.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Mithos.

"Do it now! Before I, too, am no longer myself," the blonde half elf yelled.

Genis watched as Lloyd raised his sword to Mithos, no the crystal that still housed his consciousness. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't. No he had to bare witness to the final moments of his friend's life, it was the only thing he could do for him. Everything happened in slow motion, there was no sound only Mithos and Lloyd as the battle finally ended. Mithos looked at Genis and smiled. It was brilliant and overwhelming, this was the finally memory Genis would have of his friend, smiling. Lloyd shattered the crystal and like that his friend was gone.

Tears rolled down the mage's face. He wiped them away as quickly as they came. _'I wish things could have been different. I wish we chose the same path but we didn't did we? For a moment I hated Lloyd for striking you down. He took someone precious from me but you were in pain were you? There was no other way to end it but…I don't want to think about such things right now. It really was the only way, to fulfill his dream and maybe in the end some of yours too.' _

"Goodbye," he whispered, even though no one heard him.

But there was no time for tears or long good byes. As soon as the deed was done Origin appeared. Things were moving so fast and Genis only half heartedly listened to what was going on around him. The mage's eyes never left Lloyd's form, memorized he followed every move he made. Later if someone were to ask him what happened that day after the battle the only thing he could come back with would be, "Lloyd was breathtaking."

Coming to some sense of reality Genis watched as the new world around him began to die. What was going on? Origin explained that they need a link to connect the two worlds together. They need the Great Seed and mana to germinate it! Stunned the group looked on in awe as Lloyd sprouted wings of his own. They were different then normal angel wings; his were larger and resemble those of an eagle. Together with Colette he took flight after Derris Kharlan.

Genis watched with his friends as the planet's last hope when to save them. But another realization hit Genis as they left. _'They look right together, Lloyd and Colette. They are the happy couple that everyone expects to get together after this adventure ends. And why shouldn't they get together? Colette could give him everything I can't family, children, a normal life. They even had matching angel wings…sort of. I love Lloyd; despite everything I can say without reservations, that I love Lloyd. But…I can't be with him. If we stay together I'll only end up hurting him. There are too many things against us. I'm a half elf and there are many people who hate us for just being alive. I don't want to image what people might do if they found out about us. This type of relationship isn't accepted anywhere, boys don't date other boys. It's wrong, we're wrong. He has a chance for normalcy and I can't let him give that up. If, no, when he gets back I'll tell him, I have to.' _This was the only conclusion. It was cold, logical and absolutely correct in Genis' mind.

He started to cry again but could not cover it up. Raine hugged him from behind to comfort her brother. She gently petted his head as she cooed softly in his ear, but he did not hear her, his entire being was focused on the outcome of Lloyd moving the massive planet of mana.

They came down together and as much as it hurt he could not look away from the scene. It only confirmed his decision. Anything that happens after they touched ground was unimportant. The mage was too lost in his own world to care.

To Be Continued…

Notes:

The beginning of "Nothing Gold Can Stay" By Robert Frost

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

By: Lil' Black Angel aka Double

March 22, 2010 – April 23, 2011

Pairing: Lloyd x Genis

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: It is a delicate balance that Lloyd and Genis juggle between trying to save the world and keeping their new relationship a secret.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warning: Shounen-ai, game spoilers, ending spoilers.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Genis sits in his room by himself. After the battle it was decided that they would return to Zelos' place for the night. Everything is quiet in the mansion. He's not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. He reads over his journal as he reflects on their adventure together. One particular passage catches his attention.

_Lloyd and I were walking ahead of everyone else. We could hear a typical argument between Zelos and Sheena. Lloyd just smiled at me and took my hand but I jerked away. He looked confused for a moment before he grinned and took my hand again as he whispered, "It's ok."_

_I didn't really believe him and he could tell. He explained to me, "It's ok because they're fighting and not paying attention to us besides we're so far ahead that can't see us anyway." _

_I was so happy we could hold hands. I wish we could do it all the time. But then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Our happy time together ended quickly as a monster jumped out of nowhere and attacked us. After that Raine insisted that I stay next to her. I guess having moments like these are better than nothing at all. _

Genis let out a heavy sigh. He's words are coming back to bite him. They did have moments together but they were just too few and far in between. He reads another passage dated about a week later that also dealt with one of their special moments.

_Sheena decided that she would cook tonight. Sheena is to never cook again. In my list of people to never let cook, she is right under my sister. I when to check on Lloyd who left earlier after declaring he was sick. I found him sitting on a log near a river. I asked him if he was ok._

_He replied with this cheesy line, it was something like, "Now that you're here I am." _

_I teased him about hanging out with Zelos too much. He just laughed and said some other terrible line that I'm sure he heard from that other chosen. I could only giggle in response. It was such a girly thing to do. He surprised me when he bent down and kissed me. It was nice. It didn't last long as he tagged me in the arm and declared that I was it. He is so immature sometimes. Who am I to complain since I chased after him? When I thought I lost sight of him I panicked. I was basically running around in circles before Lloyd grabbed me from behind laughing. I don't see what's so funny about making me worry! He rubbed my head and dragged me back to camp. He was obviously feeling better. I stopped him right before we entered camp I wanted to ask him what that was all about but before I got the change he kissed my forehead and thanked me for the date. I could only stare at his retreating back .That was a date! No, no that's not my idea of a date. If I were to go by Raine's romance novels we would have dinner together and then go on a romantic walk. Not almost food poisoning and tag! If Lloyd is going to get his romantic advice from Zelos than he should take his dating advice too! Wait… _

He stops reading to laugh. Did he really write that last part? Lloyd's idea of a date never did get any better than that. They would escape the watchful eyes of the others only to end up playing a game or doing something that didn't seem very romantic but they would always have fun.

None of this was helping his resolve. He knows what the right thing to do is. He knows that he has to break up with Lloyd but it doesn't make it any easier. He puts his journal away in his bag. He still has not found the answers he was searching for. Genis gets up from his bed and walks over to the mirror. He practices what he wants to say to Lloyd over and over again, each time changing sometime minor to procrastinate the hold ordeal.

It is almost dawn when he finally decides that his speech is perfect. He sneaks out of his room and into Lloyd's. The brunet swordsman is still asleep. He's spawn out on the bed taking up as much room as possible. Genis sits on the bed with his back away from the other. This is harder than he thought. He lets out a heavy sigh before he calls out the other boy's name. When he didn't move he tries again, and again no response. Frustrated he hits the other boy saying his name through clinch teeth. Lloyd jumps up with a snore, confuse as to what is going on.

"Oh, you're up," Genis says innocently pretending he had nothing to do with his boyfriend's violent wake up call.

"What's going on Genis?" he slurs, still half asleep.

"I want to talk Lloyd," he replies.

Lloyd looks at his friend with half lipped eyes. "Can't it wait?"

"No…" Genis begins but Lloyd interrupts up him again when he grabs him by the waist and rolls over so that they are both laying on the bed.

"Tell me later, sleep now," he moans.

Genis wiggles around until he is free from the other's gasps. He sits up on his knees looking down at his boyfriend. "Lloyd Irving this is important!" he bellows.

"Ok, fine, what is it?" he complains as he sits up in bed to look at the mage.

Suddenly with Lloyd looking at him, Genis almost loses his nerve. Almost but he must do this, he tells himself over and over again. "Lloyd you know that you're my best friend right?"

"Of course, now that's settled let's go back to sleep," he says as he tries to snuggle into his pillow.

'_He's not going to listen is he?_' Genis thinks to himself as he looks down on the other. He has yet to go to bed and Lloyd is the one complaining about sleep. How dare he! "Lloyd!" he growls out.

"What?" the other whines.

"This is important Lloyd!" he says with authority. "I-I don't think we should see each other," he blurts out. _'So much for his speech and letting Lloyd down easy,'_ he sarcastically thinks.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asks not sure if he heard right.

Genis bites his bottom lip and pauses. He had to say it again, so he quickly says, "I want to go back to being just friends Lloyd."

At first Lloyd was not sure if he understands but one look at Genis and he knows that he heard right. "No," he firmly replies.

This is not how it is suppose to go. He was prepared if Lloyd argued with him but not for him to simple say no. "What do you mean no?"

"I, Genis I don't understand what you're trying to do," the brunet admits.

Ok he could deal with that, after all Genis is use to explaining things to Lloyd. "I can't give you what you need," he confesses.

Still not understanding what Genis meant he cocks his head to the side and replies, "But all I want is you."

Genis agues back with, "You don't mean that. You can't! You just don't understand what's best for you." Is he so naïve that he couldn't comprehend what he is doing for him? What he was willing to sacrifice for the ingrate!

"And you do? Genis I know that you're smart but it's my life. I can make my own decisions," Lloyd replies.

"Sometimes I wonder Lloyd."

Now the swordsman is upset. Didn't he just save the world? He did a pretty good job of that so why couldn't he live his life the way he wants? So he asks his friend, "What's that support to mean?"

"It means, it means…have you really thought about it? Do you really thing that people are going to accept us? Do you think Raine will allow it? I don't. What about children? You might want a family one day Lloyd. I can't give you that. I can't give you anything," the mage confesses. It was everything that he was thinking. It just had to come out in one unplanned outburst. Why did Lloyd always have to do things the hard way? Couldn't he tell that he was doing this for him? That he loves him enough to let him go and live the life that he deserts.

Lloyd reaches out and rubs the other's head as he smiles at him. "Genis sometimes you think too much. I don't care what other people think, not even Raine. And if sometime in the future I want children I can always adopt."

"Lloyd, no one in their right mind would give you a kid," he deadpans.

"Hey," the other groans.

Turning away from the other for a moment he says, "It's true," in his know it all voice that he always uses when he knows that he's right and wants to rub Lloyd's face in it.

"But you still don't have to say it like that," the brunet pouts.

"Lloyd, you adopting is not the point!" he angrily shouts. He has to keep the other on track. "We need to end this," he says quietly, such a contrast to his last statement. He has to go through with it, no matter what. Even if Lloyd hates him in the end, it would be ok because then Lloyd can move on and just be normal.

"But I don't want to. Can you really sit there and tell me that this is truly what you want?" he asks. Lloyd reaches out and gently takes Genis' hand. He's not sure what brought this on all of the sudden. It doesn't make sense to him.

"It doesn't matter what I want this is what's best," the mage tries to explain.

Tightening his grip on the other's hand he demands, "Then look at me when you say that."

He tries to pull away but the other is stronger. "Lloyd let go," he cries out.

"No," he replies as he pulls Genis closer to him causing the other boy to collide into his chest. Lloyd tills Genis face up and kisses him. He kisses him for everything he is worth, trying to convey all of his emotions into that one kiss. Lloyd presses forward with bruit force. When the other lets out a tiny sound of protest, only then does he easy off. He licks Genis' lips in a half apology, half begging for entrance. Genis still refuses, so Lloyd licks the corner of his mouth before dragging his touch along his jugular and back up to nibble behind Genis' ear, attacking his weak point. The mage digs his nails in the other's shoulders doing his best to hold on and not give in but he could not help the whimper that escapes his mouth when Lloyd bits and tugs on his ear. Seeing his opportunity Lloyd moves quickly to shoves his tongue into Genis' mouth. He takes control easily. He runs his tongue over the roof of the other's mouth before they twist their tongues together in a dance that they were all too familiar with.

"Genis, Lloyd what…" Raine starts to ask but stops mid sentence. Her mouth opens and closes several times as her mind tries to process what she is seeing. When it finally does, her face contorts into an ugly express of pure disgust. "Lloyd Irving get your hands off of my little brother right now!"

He quickly jumps away from Genis. "Raine it's not what it looks like!"

"Genis get away from him now!" Raine bellows as she grabs his arm and jerks him behind her.

"What do you think you're doing Lloyd? He looks up to you! You shouldn't take advantage of that and corrupt him for your own perverse needs!" she yells pointing at him.

Lloyd shakes his head furiously denying the accusations. "No!" he shouts back.

"It's not like that!" Genis cries out trying to defeat his friend.

Turning quick to face her brother Raine tightens her grip on Genis as she shrieks at him, "Quiet! I know what I saw!"

Lloyd slow approaches the irate woman, holding his hands up. "Stop it Raine! I wouldn't do…" Lloyd never got to finish his sentence. The last thing that he sees is her foot as it connects with his face.

Genis is stun. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion. Raine yanks on his arm dragging him around Zelos' house as she gathers their things. She keeps saying she's sorry and that she didn't know Lloyd was like that. Genis tries to explain, he tries to tell her that it's not like that. He wants to tell her that Lloyd would never hurt him and that they like each other. That it was all a misunderstanding but every time he goes to say it he loses his courage. He has never seen Raine like this before. He's seen her angry before but never like this. It's almost like she is angrier at herself than at them.

'_It's too weird'_, Genis thinks as he watches his sister's frantic packing.

The others are awake by the time Raine had their things gather. She ignores their questions and pushes right past them.

"What was that crash?" Sheena asks as she approaches the siblings.

Raine knocks over a half asleep Colette that is just innocently standing in the hallway. Regal is quick to help her up.

"You wear your handcuffs to bed?" she asks him.

"Yes," he replies as if it is perfectly normal thing to do.

"Oh," she says as she backs away from him.

Sheena had enough of the unusual behavior. Using her quick reflexes she jumps in front of Raine right before she could go down the stairs effectively stopping her escape. "Raine, why are you acting this way? What happened?" she asks trying to figure out why she's acting so weird.

"Why don't you ask that pervert!" she bellows as she pushes pass her still dragging Genis.

Confuse Sheena says, "Zelos is harmless. I mean sure some of the things he says and does is embarrassing but…"

"You don't know anything!" Raine yells at her.

Genis manages to break free from his sister's grip and tries to run up the stairs. He doesn't get far as Raine tackles him to the ground and drags him away.

"Please check on Lloyd…" Genis pleads.

"Don't mention that…that pervert's name again," she screams as she is finally able to get to the front door. "You'll never have to worry about him again. I'll protect you," she promises.

Genis digs in his heels trying to stop his sister from taking him away. "Raine please…"

She doesn't listen to him. She opens the door and turns to look at him. "That's enough," she says in her scary older sister voice that she only uses when she is truly angry. Genis gulps and quits putting up a fight. He looks back toward the room, hoping Lloyd was alright.

TBC…

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Games**

Chapter 4

By: Lil' Black Angel aka Double

April 23, 2011-August 30, 2012

Pairing: Lloyd x Genis

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: It is a delicate balance that Lloyd and Genis juggle between trying to save the world and keeping their new relationship a secret.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warning: Shounen-ai, game spoilers, ending spoilers.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Lloyd slowly opens his eyes. His head is swimming. He closes his eyes trying to will the headache away. When that doesn't work he waits for a moment before he tries again. He let out a low groan as he turns his head toward the window. It's still dark out! It's not too late to stop Raine! He springs forward only to have his headache return ten times worst. He gags and rolls to the side. He tries not to throw up. Gentle hands rub his back and he wonders who it is.

"Easy there Lloyd, you took a nasty blow to the head," Zelos says.

Lloyd doesn't listen to him and tries to sit up again. He leans forward, resting his head in his hands.

"Headache?" the chosen asks.

Lloyd slowly nods.

Zelos holds out two pills. "Try these." When he sees Lloyd has swallow them he continues. "You know everyone is worrying about you. The way that Raine left, knocking you unconscious, yelling at people. They're clueless as to why. I could guess though," Zelos says and waits a moment for Lloyd to say something when he doesn't say anything Zelos continues with, "So tell me, what happened?"

"She saw us," he replies.

"Oh." What else could he say? Everyone knows how protective Raine can be of her brother. "He is kind of young for that I guess…"

"We were just kissing!" Lloyd barks out. He groans and rolls over on his stomach wishing he hadn't done that. His head feels like it is going to split in two at any moment.

"Ok, ok, no need to get worked up. We can talk when you're ready," Zelos says as he gets up to leave. "I'll tell my butler to get you some food now that you're up."

"No. I have to get to them. I have to explain everything to Raine," he desperately says as he tries to get up.

The redheaded man gently pushes Lloyd back down on the bed. "Lloyd you're not ready for that," he states. "It's already been two days since they left," he informs him.

He gasps in disbelief.

"Just rest for now ok, we'll talk in the morning," he tells him.

"Zelos?" Lloyd asks.

"Yes?"

He half smiles as he looks at his friend. "You're really a decent guy."

The chosen scuffs, "Yeah well, don't tell anybody. I don't want to ruin my reputation."

"Right."

Lloyd sits alone in his bed. One thought keeps running in his head over and over again. He has to find Genis and Raine. He has to set everything right again. He has to make sure that Genis knows that he cares about him. He must make sure Raine understands that he would never do anything to hurt her brother. He definitely wouldn't use him like that!

But it is more than that. He isn't sure how the others would react to this. How much do they know? What did Raine say when she left? What do they know? Zelos told him that they are clueless to the situation. But is that true? Would he lie to him? He had no reason to that he could think of, but still. Lloyd scratches his head in frustration; all this thinking was doing him no good. Lloyd got out of bed. He is unsteady on his feet so he leans against the wall for support. Right now answers are more important than a headache. The nausea hits him hard. He lays back down. Maybe things could wait until the morning. He closes his eyes and falls into a restless sleep.

The next day he wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. With his headache gone his stomach demands attention as in food. Slowly he gets up and descends down the stairs. He could hear the lively conversation the others are having but he is unable to make out the words. Colette is the first to see him. Her eyes wide as she quickly shuts her mouth and look away from him. Not a good first sign. Everyone else follows her lead.

'_It could mean anything'_, Lloyd tries to reassure himself. He walks into the room and everyone just stares at him. He rubs the back of his head and looks down at his feet. She must have told them. Zelos must have lied to him last night.

"Um, hi," he says nervously. He looks down at the ground, wondering what to say, wishing he knew what they know.

Colette is the first one up. She stands in front of him looking at him sympathetically. "Are you alright?"

He nods his head.

"What happened?" she asks.

It's the question that they all want to ask. Except for Zelos, he already guessed but didn't say anything to the others. That would be Lloyd's job and he isn't about to take it from him.

He tries to answer her but his voice catches in his throat and he ends up saying nothing.

She elaborates, "Why was Raine mad at you?"

He looks nervously around the room. Maybe they don't know yet? How would they react to the truth? "I…" he starts. He looks up at his friends. He swallows the lump that's in his throat. "Raine saw Genis and me…" he has to stop again. Colette was leading forward, her eyes wide with innocence. It was almost too much for him to bear. He doesn't want to hurt her again. He looks down at the ground as he whispers the last part "…kissing."

Colette gasps, her hands go to cover her mouth. She runs out of the room before anyone could see her cry. Lloyd reaches for her but stops himself. He turns to face the others. Their faces show a mixture of emotions. Zelos looks like he is about to laugh, Sheena seems surprised, and Presea and Regal looks like they don't even care as they go back to eating.

"That's all?" Sheena asks.

Lloyd dumbly nods.

Sheena shrugs, "She really is over protective."

Lloyd feels like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looks around the room and there are no looks of disgust. They are all still his friends.

"What are you going to do now?" Zelos asks.

"I need to find them," he firmly states. He doesn't have time to sit around. He has to get to the professor and to his boyfriend. He must set everything right. He looks around the room and then to where Colette ran out. Before he does anything he needs to talk to Colette. He owns her that much.

A hand pats his shoulder. "It's not easy being a heartbreaker," Zelos says sympathizing with the other's plight.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Colette sits under a tree in a fairly isolate spot. It's not far from Zelos' home. She wipes away the tears on her cheeks.

'_It's all so silly_,' she thinks to herself. Lloyd likes Genis and not her. She always thought that they would get together after it was all said and done. It never occurred to her that he would like someone else. She's not sure if it's the fact that Lloyd likes Genis or simply that he likes someone else. She shouldn't be jealous. She knows that. They are still her friends. She should be happy for them.

"Hey."

Colette jumps up and spins around to see Lloyd standing a few feet from her. He nervously sways back and forth.

"Hi," she simply replies.

Lloyd scratches the back of his head. He's unsure of what to say.

"How's your head?" the chosen asks.

Lloyd looks back at her with a sad little smile on his face. She should not be concern about him. He doesn't deserve it. He walks around toward her and sits on the ground. "I'm okay. What about you?" he asks.

"I…" she wants to tell him that she's fine. That everything is okay and that he should go and find Genis and set everything right, but she can't. She just can't bring herself to lie and yet she can't tell him the truth either. She smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. It's such an unusual expression on her otherwise lovely face. It's almost funny really. No matter what she says it's wrong or rather it would feel wrong. She has to say something though.

"I'll be alright," she finishes. She realizes in time she will be fine. In time that will become the truth because she is strong. She'll just keep smiling until it no longer hurts and it becomes natural again. She turns her head and looks away from Lloyd.

An uncomfortable silence falls between them. Once not that long ago, it wouldn't be like this. They used to be able to sit next to each other without saying anything and be perfectly happy about it.

Colette was the first one to speak up. "For a while I believed that we would end up together. Even after you pulled away from me after you kissed me, I still had hope. I just kept telling myself it was because of the journey, it was too stressful to start that type of relationship in the middle of trying to save the world and all. Silly isn't it?" she half chokes and half laughs the last part out. It's not entirely bitter.

Lloyd reaches out and grabs her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "No it's not! I…" he stops and looks down at the ground as he confesses to her, "So did I at one point."

She takes his hands and holds them. She asks, "So what happened?"

What happened? It's such a simple question that isn't so simple to answer. Once he had this whole plan that he was going to use to win Colette over. He had practiced his corny speech and even practiced kissing his hand to make sure he did it right just so he could win her over. He still loves her, just not in the way that he originally thought. "I realized the different between the love for a friend and the love for a lover."

"I see," she replies and let's goes of his hands. "You should go find Genis. He needs you." She leaves the '_more_' unspoken.

Lloyd looks down at the ground. He picks at the grass that is between his legs, feeling like such a jerk.

"I never meant to hurt you," he says. His voice is so sincere there could be no doubt.

"I know."

Lloyd gets up and walks away, he doesn't look back. He doesn't see the tears in her eyes as he leaves. He doesn't have to, he knows that she's crying for everything that could have been, that should have been. He hopes that she understands. He prays that one day she'll find the love of her life too. Because she is truly a beautiful person that deserves everything wonderful that life has to offer. He hopes to one day repay her for her kindness and friendship but for now he has to find Genis and Raine and set things right with them, which would be easy if he only knew where they had gone to.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Seven days, seven long days since the incident and Genis still refuses to talk to his sister. He can barely look at her. She's not the only one in the family that can hold a grudge. Not that it matters, she's not mention Lloyd to him… yet. It's just a matter of time though. They need to talk about what happened but, he's too stubborn and she's not ready. He's been mad at his sister before and they have fought before but not like this. They've always made up quickly. They've never gone this long without talking to each other. It's killing him. But he won't be the first one to say _'I'm sorry'_.

They end up at a House of Salvation between Asgard and Luin. Raine decided to stay after she heard about new ruins that were discovered between the two cities, a lost civilization with its own architecture and written language that no one had even seen before. It did not take much for Raine to convince the man studying the ruins to let her help. She practically took over the project the second day she was there. Not that anyone complained. Genis busies himself with studying or that is what he tells himself. He refuses to admit that he's pouting.

Raine sits at a desk looking over her notes on the ruins. Every now and again she would sneak a peek at Genis. She misses him. It's a silly thing to say since he is right there but they haven't talked in a week. He should have yelled by now at the very least. She's not in the wrong. If she keeps telling herself that than maybe it will come true. She protected him from that pervert. Lloyd was forcing Genis into something he didn't want. She saved him. If all of that is true then why is he so mad at her? She just wants him to talk to her about it. She would force the issue if she knew how to start the conversation.

'_So Genis how long has Lloyd been molesting you?'_ just seems a bit heavy handed to her. She looks over at her baby brother who currently has his back to her pouting in bed. How could she see him as anything but a child when he does that? She puts her notes away and gets ready for bed. She sits next to him on his bed. His back is still to her. She reaches down and pets his hair.

"Genis," she says softly.

He gives her no response and pretends to be asleep.

Raine sighs heavily. "I know you're awake. You can't ignore me forever."

That may be true he is still going to try. Raine just continued to pet his head. "We need to talk about _it_." She waits a moment for Genis to say something and when he doesn't she continues. "I'm not upset with you, Genis. You did nothing wrong."

'_Except get Lloyd hurt,'_ Genis thought bitterly to himself.

"I know you think that Lloyd is your friend but what he did was wrong," she continues as she looks down at Genis sadly. He still won't look at her. "I wish you would talk to me Genis. I'm not a mind reader. I don't understand," she finally confesses.

Genis couldn't take it anymore. He shoots up like a spring and turn to face her. "No you don't understand. Lloyd wasn't hurting me. I love Lloyd!"

Raine stands up, shocked at her brother's confession. He's in love. Raine shakes her head. "You're too young Genis to even know what love is!"

"I'm too young?" he asks sarcastically. "Was I too young to lie about what I am? Who we really are? Was I too young to help save the world? Because as I recall I did a pretty good job!" he says angrily. He's body starts to shake as he tries not to cry.

A tiny hurtful laugh escapes from between Raine's lips. "Yes, you did all of those things. Things you should not of had to do in the first place." She walks around the bed and slowly moves toward Genis, with her hands out to the side of her body, she approaches him like a wounded wild animal. "He took advantage of your friendship."

"Lloyd couldn't take advantage of a rock and you know it! How do you know I didn't take advantage of him?" he argues back.

"Because you were the one telling him to stop," she replies. She was not going to let him get to her.

Genis hunkers down. He hates to admit that she was right. "Th-that was different," he stammers out. He doesn't have a good defense for that one and he knows it.

"How?" she asks.

Genis moves away from his sister to the other side of the room. "It's not what you're thinking!"

"Than what am I thinking Genis," she demands. The mage stays in place as she watches her brother fidget with the bottom of his night shirt.

"It wasn't that! We weren't going to do that!" he declares. He's face is completely red from embarrassment. He could barely look at his sister's shoes much less her face at this point.

"Than what were you doing?" she asks solemnly.

"I was trying to break up with him," he murmurs.

"Genis," she wasn't really sure what to say about that. At first she thought that maybe he was lying to her. But something about the way he said it told her that it was true. It doesn't really explain anything. It only makes her anger. How dare Lloyd try to force her brother into something he did not want! "And he apparently doesn't take rejection well," she snaps at him.

He quickly corrects himself. "I mean that I tried to break up with him for all the wrong reasons. Lloyd figured it out. That was what we were arguing about."

She doesn't let the surprise that she feels cross her face. She continues her attack, "And pinning you to the bed was what Genis?"

"A very convincing argument," Genis replies. He briefly looks at his sister's shocked face before he turns away from her. He sits on the bed again. He could feel the very tips of his ears burn with embarrassment.

To say that Raine was horrified with her brother's confession would be an understatement. She glances briefly at the door wondering how fast she could get to it. '_No,_' she thinks to herself they need to talk this out, she can't run just yet. But she's not sure what to say to her brother after that last statement. She settles for just glaring at him.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Genis builds up his courage and looks at his sister. He wishes that he didn't. He squirms around on the bed. "He would have stopped if I asked him to!" he blurts out. After another minute of nothing from his sister he adds, "He would have."

Shaking her head lets out a small sigh as she says, "I not so convinced. It doesn't matter anyway."

"No I guess not. You saw to that," Genis pouts. "You didn't have to hit him so hard," he adds.

Forgetting her embarrassment she defends her actions. "I was protecting you!"

Genis doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't have a right to be angry. She is in the wrong in every way. He stands up again and points his finger at her, "We could have stayed!"

"We needed to get away," she argues.

"From what Lloyd?" Genis angrily asks.

She crosses her arms over her chest. He has no right to treat her like this. It is partially his fault too, but mostly Lloyd's. "Yes Lloyd. I had to…"

He stoops his foot in frustration as he cuts her off, "Protect me! I know Raine, but I didn't need it!"

"Genis listen," she says wanting her brother to quit pouting and let her talk.

The young mage furiously shakes his head as he explodes in front of his sister, "No you listen! I know that you see me as a kid but I'm not. I can make my own decisions. I've gone through things someone my age shouldn't have. I've fought, I've killed. And even in times when the odds were against me and I shouldn't have lived I did. I can and have survived without you. I did pull my weight when we were trying to save the world. I know I'm young but I'm a lot more mature than some people who are twice my age. Why can't you see that! I can make my own decisions. I can make my own mistakes and live with the consequences. If you keep this up I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what Genis?" she furiously asks.

"I'll leave," he shouts at her.

She was taken back by his little rant. Perhaps they both need some time to think and cool off. She turns her back to him and moves away.

"Sister," he calls out to her realizing he took it too far.

She just waves him off. "I need time to think," she confesses.

Maybe he was a little too harsh but he lets it go. He lets her go. "Alright, good night," he says and gets into bed.

She turns and smiles sweetly at him. Her eyes betray her thoughts. There is sadness in them that shouldn't be there. "Good night Genis," she replies as she walks out of the room. A walk would do her some good to clear her head.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Lloyd stumbles into Zelos home. He hasn't slept in days. Over the last few days he has been traveling around the world looking for the pair in a blind almost feverous obsession with no luck. He ran into a few monsters along the way that he took his anger out on but his blind rage made him sloppy. He had more wounds that normal. At first he would heal them quickly but after a while he didn't care. Nothing matter. Only finding Genis matters to him, it was an obsession that is eating away at him slowly, killing him from the inside out.

In a moment of clarity he made the only good decision that week and when back to Zelos'. Even though they were supposed to travel together, he grew impatient with Sheena's methods. Her informants were of no help. She was able to convince her village to help them but even with the extra manpower the siblings still remained hidden. She was trying her best but nothing was happening. He just could take it anymore. Sitting and waiting for something to happen isn't his style. He is a man of action. After another fail attempt by the said ninja he had to leave. He would find them on his own.

But finding them on his own turned out harder than he thought it would be. He is nothing without his friends. He is at his strongest with them by his side. He just had to wonder the world aimless for a bit to realize that again.

The former chosen is amaze to see his friend again. He smirks at his shaggy state. "Lloyd you look terrible."

"Thanks Zelos," Lloyd replies sarcastically.

Zelos just continues to smirk at him. "Always glad to help. And you may want to take a bath."

"No thanks."

Zelos crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the wall. "You mean you want to see Genis smelling like a dead skulk. I guess that might be a good strategy to keep Raine away but it will probably keep Genis away too."

For a moment Lloyd forgets his fatigue. "You mean you found them!"

"Sheena did," Zelos replies.

Lloyd grabs the other man by the arm and starts to pull him toward the door. "Then there is no time to waste!"

The redheaded man grabs Lloyd and holds him still. "Not so fast, they aren't going anywhere," he says to reinsures him.

"How do you know?" the younger man asks as he pulls away.

Zelos just continues to look at him with his trademark smirk, "Trust me."

Lloyd looks at him skeptically.

"Just go bathe and then I'll tell you everything," he says as he pushes him toward the bathroom.

At first Lloyd wants to protest and make the other tell him now but he knows how stubborn the other man can be so he lets himself be push in the direct of the bathroom. "Ok Zelos," he agrees.

After Lloyd is out of sight, Sheena steps out from the shadows. "Will he be ok?"

Zelos shrugs his shoulders. "In time," he replies.

TBC…

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Games**

Chapter 5

By: Lil' Black Angel aka Double

April 29, 2012-August 30, 2012

Pairing: Lloyd x Genis

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: It is a delicate balance that Lloyd and Genis juggle between trying to save the world and keeping their new relationship a secret.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warning: Shounen-ai, game spoilers, ending spoilers.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Lloyd flies high in the sky pushing the machine to its limits. Zelos and Sheena are close behind him having some difficulty in keeping up but, neither complains about it. They understand why he is hurrying.

It is a surprising clear day. There are no clouds in the sky to cover their approach. Not that this is a military invasion although it's starting to feel like it. Even by air he still has several hours to travel. This gives him plenty of time to think and prepare. _'This is it, I hope. All this time I have been searching and I still don't know what to say to Raine. I don't have an excuse to give her. I'm not foolish enough to give her one anyway. And somehow saying I'm sorry isn't good enough.'_

Regret fills Lloyd thoughts. He tries to shake it off but he can't for some reason. _'I thought it was best to keep it a secret. I even convinced Genis to keep it a secret. But now I'm not so such. I no longer believe we did the right thing. If we had gone to her and talked about it first would she of had the same reaction? I probably would have still been dropped kicked and Genis definitely would have been spanked but maybe afterwards she would have talked to us instead of running away. We had so many opportunities to tell her, so many missed opportunities. We could have told her…I could have told her. Maybe if we had came out and said that we like each other there wouldn't be this misunderstanding. She may have even allowed it. Maybe not the kissing part but it would have been nice to hold Genis' hand in public.' _

The thought of holding Genis' hand as they travel across the world brings a smile to his face. That would have been something. There is no time for regret he realizes. He can fix this. After all he united the two worlds and if he can do that than he can face an angry Raine, tell her that he loves Genis and wants to date him. It would be easy, right?

The small encampment comes into view. '_Times flies when you're lost in thought,_' Lloyd reasons.

They land a few hundred yards from it in a meadow. The group take in the lay of the land. Pillars and large piles of dirt come into view. The significant of the site is lost on Lloyd. The only thing that matters to him is if they are in there.

"Is this the place?" Lloyd asks Sheena.

Sheena nods her head. "Yes. My informant said that two elves fitting their descriptions were seen working at this site."

Zelos shrugs his shoulders, "That isn't saying much."

Sheena elbows him in the ribs pointing to Lloyd, silencing warning him to not upset him.

The swordsman ignores them for the most part. "It's better than nothing," he says blandly as he walks away toward the site. "Hey," he calls over his shoulder. "When we get there I think it's best to split up."

Zelos grabs the boy and turns him around. "No way, what about Raine?" he frantically asks.

"I have to face her sooner or later," he replies.

"But…" Zelos whines.

Sheena pulls Zelos off of the brunet. "Zelos, this is his fight. But we'll be around just in case."

Lloyd smiles at them. "Thanks, for everything."

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Sheena gasps in surprise and grabs Zelos' arm. The red head looks in the direct of where Sheena is pointing. Raine stands at a table looking over a map, studying it with one of the other archeologists.

"I think we'll have better luck if we dig here," Raines speculates as she points to a spot on the map.

"Agreed, I'll go tell the men," he says before walking away.

Zelos and Sheena approach the woman. "Raine?" the former chosen asks cautiously.

The half elf turns to them. A look of surprise crosses her face momentarily before she is able to collect herself and put on a mask of indifferent. "I have work to do, please go away."

"Not fair professor hunny. We came a long way to talk with you," Zelos pleads.

Raine quickly turns to face the two. "Not my problem," she says trying her best to ignore them.

Sheena loses her cool. She slams her hand on the table crumpling the map. "Maybe not but Lloyd and Genis are! You can't leave things like this!"

Raine whips around to face the others and in an angry tone, "Don't you think I know that!" She quickly looks away in embarrassment. "I don't know what to do," she continues in a small voice.

"Maybe you should try talking to them," Sheena offers.

Raine leans against the table suddenly feeling very small and unsure of herself. "I wouldn't know what to say to them."

"Sorry would be a nice start," Zelos sarcastically offers.

Sheena elbows him as she warns with a loud, "Zelos!"

Raine holds up a hand. "No he's right. I may have overreacted."

Sheena glares at Zelos and dares him to say something more. He takes the hint and stays silent. They watch the mage pace back and forth in deep thought.

"I just don't approve of them in that kind of relationship," she finally admits.

"Professor Hun…Raine what don't you approve of?" Zelos asks trying to remember how delicate the situation really is.

Raine blushes a bright red and turns away from the pair. She whispers a single word under her breath. Zelos, ears perk up and a sly grin graces his face.

"What was that?" he asks.

Raine whispers it again a little louder this time, but still not loud enough.

Zelos continues to tease her, "I'm sorry but I still don't understand."

Raine angrily stomps her foot and she yells out, "Sex! I said sex! I don't want them having sex!"

Everyone around the trio stops working to stare dumbfound at the unusual outburst. Raine's ears turn red as she realizes what she just said out loud.

Turning to the workers she screams, "What are you looking at? Get back to work right now!"

The poor crew fumbles over themselves to try and find something to do so that it doesn't appear that they are really eavesdropping on the conversation.

Sheena puts a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder as she says, "Raine if you just talk to them and told them about your concerns they would listen."

"I don't know."

Zelos speaks up, "I believe that they both respect you enough that they would."

"Alright but Lloyd…"

Zelos interrupts her with, "He's here too."

She nods and walks toward the tent Genis is staying in. Zelos and Sheena stay behind this is a family matter. They have done their part in getting all of the pieces together. Now it is up to those three to work it out and fix this mess.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

"Excuse me have you seen this boy?" Lloyd asks as he holds up a picture of Genis. The man looks at it for a moment and points at a tent. He thanks the man and rushes over to it.

Lloyd opens the flap of the dusty old tent. He finds the boy he has been searching for sitting at a desk reading a book. "Genis," he crooks out.

With wide eyes the mage turns around to see his best friend. Lloyd calls out his again as he approaches him. Genis panics. He looks around the tent for his sister. '_Didn't she say that she would be back soon?_' In desperation Genis throws his book at Lloyd and hits him square in the head.

Lloyd falls on his bottom. He points a finger at him as he asks, "Why did you do that?"

In turn Genis points his finger at the brunet and yells back, "You're not supposed to be here!"

Cocking his head to the side he asks, "Why not?"

"Because my sister might kill you!" he argues back. Genis signs heavily. How can he stay mad at Lloyd when he looks like a kicked puppy? But that still did not neglect the fact that Lloyd should not be anywhere near this place.

"She already tried that."

The mage places his hands on his hips and looks down at Lloyd as he replies, "What makes you think that she won't try again?"

"I don't know?" he shrugs. "Look Genis, I'm here to fix everything, ok. I'm going to talk to her and convince her to let us see each other."

"Lloyd," Genis breathes out. "What makes you think that I still want that?"

"But I thought I convinced you not to break up with me. I had a pretty good rebuttal," he cleverly replies.

Genis blushes furiously remembering his "_rebuttal_".

"Is it really that hard to understand how much I care about you?" he asks.

"I care about you too," Genis replies.

Lloyd smiles at his best friend, "Than there is nothing to think about is there?"

The mage shyly smiles back at him, "I guess not. I missed you."

The swordsman chuckles as he finally stands up. He takes three long strides to his boyfriend then he kisses him on the lips. It's over too quick to be consider a real kiss but it is enough for now. Genis is here with him, safe, and nothing else matters. "It'll be ok," he reassures him. "You know you throw a pretty mean book. You might want to consider using that as a weapon," he lets out with a laugh.

Genis smacks him on the arm. "Only you would consider a book a weapon."

The boys laugh at the silly joke, that isn't really a joke. The tension in the air breaks and things fall back into place as if nothing between them has changed.

The reunite is complete when Raine walks into the tent. She looks at the pair with an unreadable expression on her face. "We need to talk," she solemnly says.

The two boys nod in agreement. They sit together at the small table in the middle of the tent, Raine on one side, Lloyd and Genis on the other. The silent is thick. No one is looking at anyone else. They fidget. After all the chasing and hiding, the hurt and pain, no one is willing to start.

Finally Lloyd finds his courage, swallowing a lump in his throat he says, "Raine I…" He stops to wet his lips to continue but nothing will come out of his mouth.

Raine holds up her hand. "Lloyd please, I've been given a lot to think about over the last few days. I've told that I rushed to the wrong conclusions and I've been told that I need to listen to the two of you. Maybe everyone is right. So I'm here now and I'm listening."

Some of the tension in the air breaks. The boys look at each and smile nervously. They might have a chance after all.

"We should have come to you first," Lloyd starts off with.

Genis interrupts him with, "But given your reaction…"

"We should have come to you first," Lloyd reiterates. "We should have told you that we really like each other and want to be together but…" Lloyd pauses to think of the right words to say next.

"You can be scary sometimes," Genis supplies.

The brunet laughs out loud, "That too." He clears his throat before he speaks again. "We made so many mistakes with this secret. Raine I don't know how to fix his," he confesses.

In truth the healer doesn't know how to fix this either. "What would you have me do Lloyd?" she asks.

"Forgive us, please," he replies sincerely.

Raine scuffs at the remark but quickly regrets it when she sees the pain in Genis' face. She is here to listen and come to an understanding not to lecture them. Well maybe a little lecturing would be reasonable. "When I first saw you _together_ like that I thought that you were hurting Genis," she says getting to the heart of the matter.

Slamming his hand on the table Lloyd refuses passionately, "I won't do that! You have to know that!" He quickly settles down. "I care about him. Please Raine; I'll do anything to prove that."

She looks away from the boys taking a moment to think about it. "It certainly didn't look like that."

"We were both being stubborn that night. We both had points that we wanted to prove to the other and things got out of hand," Genis replies. He continues by telling his sister, "We're sorry that we didn't tell you earlier. Maybe if we had things would have been different. I won't have tried to break up with Lloyd and you won't have seen all of that. Sister please understand, I care about Lloyd and I want to see where this relationship takes us."

Raine shakes her head. Her brother's heartfelt words touch her and yet she still has doubts. This is a big step. She's unsure if she is ready for it but the boys seem sure of it. "You're so young." She looks over to her brother and sees the hope in his eyes. "You need to take this slow," she offers, giving in to the boys' wishes. "Very, very slowly," she adds.

"Anything," the two young men reply with enthusiasm.

"If you want to go out on a date, it has to be supervised by a responsible adult. And before you ask Zelos is not a responsible adult. And it has to be in a well lit, respectable place that must be preapproved by me. And you have to be home by eight. And no funny business what so ever Lloyd! And if there is anything else I forgot I will add it later with no whining from either of you! I will be watching you two very closely!" she adds, satisfied with her stipulations.

"Funny business?" Lloyd asks innocently not understanding what Raine was getting at.

Raine's face turns bright red as she hisses out, "Sex Lloyd."

He also turns bright red and turns away from her to look at the ground. A tiny "oh," escapes his lips.

An awkward silence sweeps across the room. The only sound comes from the workers outside as they dig. Raine watches a fly buzz around the tent as she wonders if this is the right choice. She realizes that if she doesn't give Genis some room to make his own decisions one day he might push her away completely. That is something she cannot and will not live with. Is this really ok? Perhaps it is. She will be watching them very closely to make sure nothing happens to her brother.

The room's peace is broken when Genis asks, "So when can we have sex?" It was slightly out of mischief but mostly out of spite for the way Raine has treated them. It's just a little payback. He suppresses the giggles that threaten to fall out of his mouth as he watches Raine's face turn even redder and her eyes almost pop out of her head. No one could believe that Genis asked that question.

Calming herself by repeating in her head, '_I'm the adult here, I'm in control, I'm the adult here, and I'm in control.' _She finds her center and replies, "Only after I'm married." And since she is never getting married, they would never have sex. It is a simple yet brilliant solution. Standing up she faces the two boys "Now come on you two can help with the dig."

They both groan in disappointment.

She smiles at them, "Think of it as your first official date."

"Can we hold hands?" Lloyd asks hopefully.

Giving it a moment of thought she nods her head and replies, "Alright."

The swordsman jumps out from his seat and holds his hand out to Genis, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

The mage laughs at his boyfriend. "You're so cheesy."

"Yep," he replies satisfied that everything is the way it should be.

TBC…

Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Epilogue

**Games **

Chapter 6

By: Lil' Black Angel aka Double

August 29, 2012-August 30, 2012

Pairings: Lloyd x Genis, Zelos x Sheena

Feedback: Yes please I love hearing from people.

Summary: Finally after all these years, this is it.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is copyrighted 2003 to Namco. I do not own any part of it. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

Warning: Shounen-ai, game spoilers, ending spoilers.

**Epilogue  
**

Lloyd stares in the mirror in frustration. He ties the tie again for the eighth time with no luck. "Genis made it look so easy," he groans out. He quickly tries to do again only to get his finger stuck in the knot. "How did I do that?" he asks in wonder at his own actions.

Today is a very important day. It was a new beginning for everyone especially Lloyd and Genis. He could not screw this up.

A small giggle escapes the mage's mouth as he enters the room. "What are you doing?" Genis asks as he walks over to his boyfriend. "Hold still," he instructs as he fixes the tie and saves Lloyd's finger. "There all better," Genis says as he admires his handy work.

"I can't wait for this day to be over," Lloyd confesses.

The mage agrees with the other male, "Me too. Raine is driving me crazy. Everything has to be perfect." He snuggles into Lloyd's chest. "It'll be over soon, right?" He finds comfort in the vibrations from the other as he laughs.

"Yes it will be," he reinsures him. Lloyd smoothes Genis hair down as he looks into his eyes, "I never thought that this day would come."

Genis laughs, "Me neither. My sister is finally getting married."

Lloyd cups his face and kisses him on the lips. It is a sweet and gentle kiss, just a simple touching of lips. "You know tonight will be like our honeymoon too," he slyly says.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelps horrific by the comment.

The brunet chuckles as he skirts away from Genis as he slaps his arm. "I'm just saying she's going to have to worry more about her virtue tonight than yours."

"That's it no more hanging out with Zelos!" he commands.

The swordsman pouts. "Hey he's not so bad. He did marry Sheena and she keeps him in line pretty well," he replies trying to defend his friend.

Genis tills his head to the side to give it some thought. "True," he finally says.

"I can't believe it's been seven years since we all have been together. Everyone has changed so much," Lloyd reminisces.

A sad smile crosses the mage's face as he replies, "I know what you mean. Zelos and Sheena are married. Raine is getting married. Colette is the leader of the church."

Lloyd interrupts him with, "Presea and Regal haven't changed. Presea still looks like she's twelve."

"And Regal still wears handcuffs," Genis finish for him.

"Do you think we have changed?" Lloyd asks.

"Maybe," Genis replies. He smiles at Lloyd as he gives him another quick peck. Taking the other's hand the half elf pulls him toward the door. "Come on they're waiting."

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

A little girl runs up and down the aisles in her white and pink dress holding a basket of flower petals; her dark hair flowing behind her as she dodges her mother's attempts of catching her to make her behave. Her blue eyes light up when she sees the one person she's looking for. "Daddy!" she gleefully screams.

"Hunny! What are you doing? You're supposed to be the flower girl not the pre-wedding entertainment," Zelos tells the energetic girl as he scoops her up in his arms.

"Don't hunny me daddy! You told me that there will be ponies," the little girl cries.

"Oh you'll hurt daddy's feeling talking like that," he whines back. He puts the girl on the ground before he kneels down so that he is eye level with her. "The ponies are here. They will pull the carriage the bride and groom will be in at the end of the wedding," he explains.

"But I want to ride a pony," she whines.

Zelos tries his best to soothe the small child. "And you will. I'll buy you a pony when we get home," he reinsures her.

The little girl giggles as she replies, "The pony might get lone by himself."

"Then we'll just have to get a stable of ponies," he replies.

"Zelos! Quit spoiling her!" Sheena cries out as she approaches the impossible duo.

The red headed man pulls his daughter to him as he pouts, "I'm not spoiling my sweet baby girl."

Sheena couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter. For all the women Zelos has manipulated and used, one finally has him completely and utterly wrapped around her finger. "Come on you two the wedding is about to begin," she says. Turning to her daughter she warns, "Be good Luna."

The little girl pouts at her mother, she is always good.

ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS-ToS

Raine steps out of her room. She is radiate in her simple white grown. Genis stands at the entrance to the chapel waiting on her. He smiles when she comes into view. The mage feels so lucky to be the one to give her away.

The music begins. The bride's maids with their dates go down the aisle first. Sheena as the maid of honor starts the procession with Zelos escorting her, and then Presea with Regal, who is still wearing his handcuffs everywhere he goes, finally the flower girl comes out throwing the rose petals for the bride to walk on. The music changes everyone stands up and looks to the back of the chapel.

Genis offers his arm for his sister to take. "Are you ready?" he asks.

She takes his arm, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you nervous?" he inquires.

She shakes her head trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall, "No, I couldn't be happier."

Genis rubs his eyes trying not to cry either, "I'm happy for you sis."

"Thank you."

They both take a deep breath, as they enter the chapel. All of their friends that they had made over the years are there to support Raine as she starts a new chapter in her life. Genis looks around and smiles at their friends as they pass them. Raine however keep her focus on the man she loves as she makes her way up the aisle.

When they finally reach the alter Colette asks, "Who gives this bride away?"

"I do," Genis replies. He gives his sister a hug before he steps aside. He really is happy for her. She found someone to love her and there is no greater discovery in life than that. After all he should know.

He sits next to Lloyd who is in the front row. He holds his hand as Colette officiates the wedding. The two men smile at each other, excited for the future.

The End

A/N: If everyone in this chapter seems happy it's because I am ecstatic to be done with this fanfic. I want to thank everyone who has read this fic and especially those who have supported me by reviewing. I don't if it was worth the wait but I hope everyone enjoyed the story nevertheless.

As always **thank you** for reading and please review.


End file.
